


Will you hold me now?

by Simphony



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan si svegliò di soprassalto, con un sussulto. In maniera istintiva allungò la mano verso il comodino per afferrare la propria pistola, lasciata là come ogni sera, dopo averla pulita e controllata e caricata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you hold me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 7. “Take me home – Jess Blynne” e per il COW-T con il prompt “Threesom – Inverno”  
> Note 2: Per ragioni di trama la moglie di Ethan, Julia, è realmente morta. Sorry Juls, anche se tvb tanto.

Ethan si svegliò di soprassalto, con un sussulto. In maniera istintiva allungò la mano verso il comodino per afferrare la propria pistola, lasciata là come ogni sera, dopo averla pulita e controllata e caricata, alzandosi poi a sedere.  
Puntò l'arma verso un punto imprecisato della stanza immersa nel buio e nel silenzio, silenzio spezzato solo dai suoi respiri veloci e affannati.  
Ethan sentiva il cuore battergli veloce nel petto e poteva sentirlo rimbombargli nelle orecchie, insieme all'adrenalina e all'agitazione che quasi lo faceva tremare, senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
Allungò lentamente una mano verso il comodino, cercando alla cieca l'interruttore della lampada e impiegò un paio di secondi prima che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla luce.  
Si guardò intorno, senza notare niente di sospetto. Il suo armadio, la finestra, la libreria, le fotografie. La scrivania, i quadri alla parete, il letto e i due comodini.  
Nient'altro.  
Nonostante il respiro ancora pesante, Ethan non udì niente. Solo il silenzio. Nulla di più. Abbassò lentamente la pistola, mettendo nuovamente la sicura e lasciandola cadere fra le proprie gambe. Ethan si passò una mano sul viso.  
Il cuore continuava a battergli all'impazzata e il respiro continuava a mancargli dai polmoni. Sapeva che cosa stava accadendo ma nonostante tutto non riuscì a tranquillizzarsi.  
Non riusciva a smettere di tremare visibilmente e si sentiva come se dovesse soffocare da un momento all'altro.  
O peggio, affogare. Come se l'incubo di quando era quasi morto in quella turbina non facessero altro che tormentarlo.  
Gli avvenimenti dell'ultima missione non facevano altro che rimbombargli nel cervello. Erano tornati da tre giorni a New York e per Ethan era stato come se avesse una bolla d'aria intorno alla testa.  
Ricordava di essere scese dall'aereo, di essere stato portato all'ospedale per degli accertamenti e che lo avevano sedato, probabilmente perché non riusciva a stare fermo e scattava appena qualcuno si avvicinava o lo toccava.  
Ricordava di essere stato trascinato da un Brandt visibilmente preoccupato nella sala conferenze dell'IMF per le deposizioni, per il reintegro in servizio operativo e poi non ricordava che altro.  
Infine era rientro a casa, anche se non sapeva come. Se qualcuno lo aveva accompagnato o se era andato da solo.  
Non ricordava nulla.  
Quella mattina stessa aveva girovagato un po' per l'appartamento, tentando di sentirlo nuovamente proprio, di sentirlo familiare.  
Mancava da quella casa da più di sei mesi, ma era tutto in ordine e pulito. Probabilmente Brandt o Benji andava là di tanto in tanto per pulire o avevano assunto una donna delle pulizie.  
Ricordava di essersi stupito che tutto non fosse stato messo sotto sequestro dalla CIA ma probabilmente, anche là, c'era lo zampino di Brandt.  
Era uscito ancora intontito per andare al supermercato a fare la spesa, era rientrato nell'appartamento e aveva cucinato qualcosa. Aveva lasciato la televisione accesa perché il silenzio lo metteva a disagio.  
Aveva sentito la tachicardia per tutto il giorno, anche quando si era finalmente disteso nel suo letto, un letto vero fatto da cuscini, materasso e lenzuola pulite.  
Aveva fissato il soffitto per un po' e alla fine aveva spento la luce, costringendosi a dormire, cercando di eliminare ogni pensiero sgradevole, ogni paura, ogni ansia.  
E in quel momento si trovava con l'aria che gli mancava dai polmoni, il cuore che non la smetteva di battergli furiosamente nel petto e il sudore che gli colava lungo la fronte e la schiena.  
Quella sensazione di stare per affogare non lo voleva abbandonare.  
Non c'era modo. Più provava a prendere dei respiri profondi, più sembrava che il fiato gli sfuggisse nel petto, avvicinandolo secondo dopo secondo alla morte.  
O all'essere totalmente sopraffatto dalla sensazione di colpa, per aver quasi ucciso Benji.  
Cristo, poteva vedere la scena come se la stesse vivendo di nuovo in quel preciso momento.  
Strinse con forza le lenzuola fra le mani, annaspando.  
Doveva solo calmarsi.  
Gli attacchi di panico svaniscono in pochi minuti. Lo sapeva. Era un professionista lui, ne aveva avuti a migliaia di attacchi di panico nel corso degli anni, al termine delle missioni.  
Sapeva gestirli.  
Sapeva gestir _si_ , come aveva sempre fatto.  
Eppure quello era più difficile, era maledettamente più difficile.  
Poteva vedere Benji con quella bomba attaccata al petto, poteva vedere il timer scorrere sempre più velocemente all'indietro.  
Poteva sentire il tono disperato e terrorizzato nella voce di Benji e la paura nei suoi occhi e quella era la cosa più orribile che potesse mai capitargli.  
Aveva promesso a Benji che non gli sarebbe mai successo nulla. Che lo avrebbe protetto, che nulla gli sarebbe accaduto nelle missioni.  
E sapeva, Ethan, che quella era una promessa che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare perché erano agenti segreti e le loro missioni erano sempre sulla sottile linea che separa il “pericolo” dal “suicidio autorizzato e consapevole”, ma Ethan non era riuscito ad impedirsi di prometterglielo.  
Amava Benji. Fin dalla prima volta che il Segretario lo aveva introdotto nella squadra, fin dalla prima volta che Benji aveva iniziato a parlare a macchinetta perché era sotto pressione e lui non sapeva gestire l'ansia, anche se Ethan non se ne era reso conto, non subito almeno.  
Aveva Julia, ancora. E una vita che lo soddisfaceva perché Julia era tutto quello che Ethan poteva cercare in una donna.  
Eppure Benji era sempre nei suoi pensieri, nelle sue costanti preoccupazioni durante una missione.  
Benji era stato il primo ad essersi accorto che in Ethan c'era qualcosa che non andava, ormai due anni prima. Era stato il primo che si era accorto che Ethan era schivo, nervoso, depresso.  
Si era conquistato la sua fiducia, piano piano. Aveva iniziato a tampinarlo, a seguirlo, ad essere costantemente presente, anche quando non era richiesto, anche quando Ethan, palesemente, non voleva altro che essere lasciato in pace nel proprio lutto.  
Benji aveva raccolto ciò che era rimasto di Ethan, si era preso cura di lui come solo un amante amorevole sapeva fare ed Ethan gli aveva affidato tutto di sé, gli aveva dato la sua anima ormai distrutta, la sua speranza e la sua fede ormai infrante al suolo e Benji in cambio gli aveva dato ben più di una mano da stringere e di un paio di parole di conforto.  
Gli aveva dato tutto e di più. Gli aveva dato tutto di lui ed Ethan non poteva fare a meno di essergliene grato, di mostrargli quanto lo amasse, quanto lo volesse al sicuro.  
Oddio, Ethan non era sicuro di poter amare qualcuno così come amava Benji.  
Fino all'arrivo di Brandt.  
William Brandt si era introdotto lentamente nelle loro vite, missione dopo missione, discussione dopo discussione e Ethan e Benji si erano ritrovati, senza nemmeno sapere come, a dover condividere la loro già precaria vita sentimentale con William.  
Le cose andavano abbastanza bene, era già qualche mese e si stavano tutti abituando a quella situazione atipica, prima che Ethan scomparisse per mesi.  
Il primo che si era accorto che c'erano cose che non quadravano era stato, ovviamente, di nuovo Benji, perché lui aveva quella sensibilità che gli permetteva di rendersi conto di come si sentissero le persone, che gli permetteva di capirle, di immedesimarcisi, a volte con fin troppa vividezza. Si era reso conto di come Ethan guardasse Brandt e di come l'altro ricambiasse quelle attenzioni e di come anche lui stesso fosse morbosamente affascinato dall'ex analista dell'IMF.  
Ethan all'inizio non era convinto.  
Insomma, era evidente che lui e Brandt erano abituati ad avere la situazione sotto controllo, a gestire e non ad essere gestiti, erano, per dirla con le parole di Benji “ _due odiosi maschi alpha che litigano per la supremazia sul territorio e, senza offesa, siete anche abbastanza ridicoli_ ” e Ethan non poteva che dargli ragione.  
Avevano impiegato un po' di tempo lui Brandt per aggiustare la situazione, per smussare un po' gli angoli, per comprendere che comunque, in una missione, c'era comunque una gerarchia da rispettare.  
Eppure in quel momento Ethan non poteva fare a meno di pensare di aver fallito completamente, sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Si alzò faticosamente in piedi, nonostante si sentisse ancora fiacco e fosse ancora scosso da leggeri tremiti, ma sapeva di dover mangiare qualcosa, bere dell'acqua, fare qualcosa di estremamente abitudinario per tranquillizzarsi, per rendersi conto che il peggio era passato.  
Si diresse traballando verso la cucina proprio mentre qualcuno suonò al campanello.  
La mano di Ethan scattò immediatamente dietro la schiena, afferrando la pistola che si era involontariamente portato dietro e si avvicinò alla porta. Accese lo schermo del citofono e si rilassò quando vide che, di fronte alla propria porta, c'erano solo Benji e Brandt.  
Infilò la pistola sotto la camicia e aprì la porta, cercando di fingere un sorriso abbastanza sicuro per non farli preoccupare.  
Non poteva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni. Nessuno del suo team poteva vederlo vulnerabile.  
« Ehi. » salutò piano baciando piano Brandt e poi avvicinandosi a Benji, non sapendo bene che fare.  
Il tecnico rimase sulla soglia, a disagio, sotto lo sguardo di Ethan.  
« Non... mi merito un bacio anche io? » balbettò poi.  
L'agente prese respiro e si chinò velocemente per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di allontanarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
« Volete qualcosa? Non ho molto ma... »  
« No, niente. » lo interruppe Brandt con voce dura « Siamo passati solo per vedere come stavi. »  
Ethan si appoggiò al tavolo della cucina, prendendo ancora fiato.  
Era normale che Brandt fosse furioso con lui. Benji era quasi morto a causa sua. Rientrò in salotto con una birra e li vide seduti sul divano, Benji quasi seduto addosso a Brandt che fissava il pavimento.  
« Va tutto bene comunque. Voi? » chiese poi facendo trasparire più ansia di quello che avrebbe voluto.  
Brandt alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, schioccando la lingua.  
« Sai, credo di volere qualcosa da mangiare. » esclamò alzandosi in piedi « Ti dispiace se frugo nel tuo frigo? » chiese poi.  
« N-No, certo che no. » rispose Ethan sentendo di nuovo la sensazione di aria che gli mancava dai polmoni e si alzò a sua volta « Aspetta, ti accompagno, così prendo qualcosa anche io. »  
« Sandwich tonno e maionese. » replicò Bradt con un sorriso « Te lo porto io, tranquillo. Non dovresti fare sforzi con due costole incrinate. »  
« Ma... »  
« Ethan, rimani seduto. » lo interruppe Brandt con un tono meno dolce dandogli poi le spalle e sparendo in cucina.  
Ethan inghiottì saliva e cercò di controllare il movimento della gamba che si muoveva su e giù, producendo un lieve e ritmico rumore che iniziava ad irritarlo.  
Guardò di sfuggita Benji, ancora con lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Benji con la bomba al petto.  
Non riusciva a dimenticare il fatto che lo aveva messo ripetutamente in pericolo di vita, sia durante l'inseguimento di Ilsa, quando si erano schiantati con la macchina, sia quando era stato rapito.  
Benji era stato rapito e quasi ucciso per colpa sua.  
Brandt aveva ragione. Non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che Lane lo avesse battuto ogni singola volta che erano incontrati, non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che fosse riuscito a far ricadere la colpa di tutto su di lui, costringendolo a mesi di fuga. Non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che Lane fosse più intelligente di lui.  
E a causa del suo orgoglio Benji stava per morire.  
Come avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che nella prossima missione tutto si sarebbe svolto per il meglio quando aveva già fallito?  
Ethan strinse le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, ansimando sempre più pesantemente, alla disperata ricerca di fiato.  
Udì vagamente la voce di Benji che lo chiamava, preoccupato e riuscì a fatica a distinguere i lineamenti di Brandt, accorso dalla cucina.  
Le voci dei fidanzati si accavallavano nella sua testa e più tentava di concentrarsi, più il respiro si faceva corto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò a stringere con forza la mano di Benji. Avrebbe potuto riconoscerla fra mille, con il suo tocco preoccupato e frenetico, i polpastrelli comunque leggeri su di lui, i calli sulle dita a causa del troppo ticchettare su una tastiera o a causa delle troppe ore passate a giocare ai videogiochi.  
Ancora poco.  
Ancora poco e sarebbe finito e si sarebbe odiato per aver mostrato quel suo lato incredibilmente debole, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di aggrapparsi alla spalla di Brandt e di appoggiare la fronte contro il suo petto, sentendo piano le sue dita fra i capelli e le parole bisbigliate al suo orecchio che gli ripetevano che andava tutto bene, di prendere profondi respiri, di ascoltare la sua voce.  
Ancora poco e sarebbe finalmente riuscito a distinguere di nuovo le voci, a distinguere i loro volti, a percepire il loro tono preoccupato.  
« ...than. »  
La voce di Brandt gli arrivò prepotentemente nelle orecchie, facendolo sussultare e lo guardò immediatamente negli occhi.  
« Ethan, va tutto bene. » ripeté l'altro con voce ferma « Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo. »  
Ethan scosse la testa, tornando nuovamente a respirare, seppur con fatica.  
« N-No. » ansimò « Non va bene. »  
Il petto gli faceva male e la gola raschiava ogni volta che tentava di respirare, ma si stava già calmando.  
Era finito. Anche quell'attacco era finito.  
Liberò la mano di Benji dalla propria stretta e si allontanò dal petto confortevole di Brandt, quasi senza rendersi conto di aver iniziato a respirare al suo stesso ritmo, facendo respiri profondi e facendosi rassicurare dal suo battito cardiaco, sempre stabile.  
« Certo che non va tutto bene Ethan. » replicò Benji con la voce che gli tremava « Insomma, perché diamine non ci hai avvisato che stavi male? Si può sapere perché devi sempre fare tutto da solo? Non ti rendi conto che stiamo tutti e tre in una relazioni? Che siamo fidanzati? Non ci meritiamo nemmeno la decenza di sapere la verità sulle tue condizioni di salute? Oppure che cosa pensi, che siamo i tuoi stupidi giocattolini di... »  
Ethan scosse la testa, tentando più volte di interrompere il flusso di parole sempre più rabbiose di Benji, senza riuscirci e alla fine decise di lasciare perdere.  
Quando il fidanzato si impuntava di fare qualcosa (come ad esempio iniziare a parlare e a balbettare senza riuscire a fermarsi, perché se Ethan aveva degli attacchi di panico, Benji affrontava lo stress parlando così velocemente e così tanto quasi da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare.)  
« Ok Benji ora basta, siediti. » lo interruppe Brandt indicandogli il divano « Fai respirare Ethan per favore e respira anche te che sei diventato tutto rosso. »  
Benji serrò le labbra, nervoso, ma si lasciò ricadere sul divano dietro di lui e Brandit si inginocchiò di fronte ad Ethan, accarezzandogli piano una mano.  
« Ethan perché non ci hai avvisato dei tuoi attacchi di panico? »  
« Perché... » ansimò cercando di trovare le parole adatte « N-Non volevo farvi preoccupare. » ammise poi socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Sei un idiota. » lo rimproverò quasi dolcemente Brandt (per quanto _dolce_ potesse risultare il tono di un ex agente operativo convinto di aver causato la morte di sua moglie e che si trovava a dire di amarlo e a fare sesso con lui.)  
Ethan scosse ancora la testa, cercando di fare ordine nel proprio cervello e poi guardò di nuovo Benji, seduto sul divano con lo stesso sguardo di un bambino messo in punizione dalla mamma.  
« Benji... » mormorò.  
« Si può sapere che problemi hai con me, Ethan? » lo aggredì l'altro guardandolo « Sono giorni che mi eviti e... »  
« Stavi per morire! » esclamò alla fin fine il più grande a voce alta « Cazzo, stavi per esplodere e a causa mia! »  
Il cervello di Ethan registrò Brandt che si allontanava lentamente ma non se ne curò, continuando a rimanere immobile a guardare Benji.  
« No, stavo per morire a causa di un pazzo psicopatico che mi aveva rapito Ethan! » lo vide passarsi le mani sul viso, strofinandoselo con forza « E io invece che cosa dovrei dire, eh? Tu _sei_ realmente morto affogato in quella cazzo di cisterna e solo perché ti avevo detto che era possibile, che era sicuro, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. »  
« E' diverso. »  
« No, il senso di colpa è esattamente lo stesso, fidati. » esclamò Benji con la voce sempre più alta e sempre più piena di ansia « _Tu_ sei morto affogato Ethan. Sono stati i... i minuti più lunghi della mia vita, mentre tentavo di rianimarti e tu... e tu non ti svegliavi, il cuore non batteva più e... Cristo santo! » sibilò poi passando le mani fra i capelli.  
Ethan si alzò faticosamente in piedi, cercando di ignorare il dolore al petto o lo scricchiolio delle proprie costole che si muovevano quando avrebbero dovuto rimanere ferme e si avvicinò a Benji, stringendolo fra le braccia.  
Benji ricambiò immediatamente l'abbraccio, affondando il viso nel suo collo, respirandogli forte contro la pelle ed Ethan non riuscì a fare altro che a stringerlo ancora di più contro di sé, per essere sicuro che fosse realmente lui, che fosse realmente vivo, che non fosse solo un frutto della sua mente malata, che fosse solo un'allucinazione.  
Ethan inspirò l'odore della sua pelle, l'odore del suo dopobarba, il profumo dei suoi vestiti, così incredibilmente simile a quello di Brandt (quindi avevano passato gli ultimi giorni insieme e Benji aveva lavato i propri vestiti da lui).  
« Avevo promesso che non ti sarebbe mai successo nulla. »  
« E infatti sono ancora vivo. Mi sarei irritato di più se fossi esploso in milioni di pezzi. Lì sì che avresti avuto problemi. »  
Ethan accennò una risata. Benji riusciva sempre a trovare un modo per sdrammatizzare, per rendere tutto incredibilmente più leggero.  
Si chinò verso di lui, baciandolo piano. Benji alzò la testa verso di lui, ricambiando i baci e mordendogli piano le labbra e continuando a stringergli le dita sulla schiena, quasi fino a graffiarlo con le proprie unghie.  
« Non lo fare mai più Ethan. Promettimelo. » sussurrò piano Benji senza guardarlo.  
« Cosa? »  
« Non morire mai più. Promettimelo. »  
Il più grande lo strinse ancora, passandogli una mano fra i capelli. Ethan intravide Brandt appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, le braccia incrociate. Era serio, più serio di quello che Ethan avrebbe voluto vedere e poteva percepire il suo sguardo di disapprovazione. Perché Brandt _sapeva_ quello che Ethan avrebbe risposto e _sapeva_ che era un promessa che nessuno di loro poteva mantenere.  
« Ethan, promettimelo. » sussurrò ancora Benji con voce spezzata e fu un quel momento che Ethan serrò gli occhi con forza per baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.  
« Certo che te lo prometto. » mormorò poi « Stai tranquillo Benji. » lo rassicurò dando le spalle a Brandt e continuando a baciarlo.  
Benji fu il primo ad allontanarsi. Adesso che lo guardava meglio, gli sembrava veramente stanco, come se, comunque, non dormisse da giorni.  
« Stai bene Benji? »  
L'altro scosse le spalle.  
« Le solite cose. Incubi. Ma passeranno, come passano sempre. »  
Ethan annuì e poi si voltò verso Brandt, ma era già rientrato in cucina.  
« Vado... a parlare con William, ok? »  
« Oh sì. E' parecchio irritato, te lo posso assicurare. »  
Ethan accennò una risata.  
« Lo sospettavo. »  
« Ok, io allora penso che giocherò con la PS4 che ti ho comprato e che non hai mai usato. » esclamò Benji battendo le mani fra di loro, fingendo del disappunto.  
« Me l'hai comprata solo perché ti scocciava portarti in giro la tua. » si limitò a dire l'altro.  
« Non è vero. Ne ho regalata una anche a Will. »  
Ethan scosse la testa, borbottando un “ _Appunto_ ” prima di raggiungere l'altro fidanzato in cucina. Lo vide che stava tagliando nervosamente dell'insalata, con movimenti rapidi e veloci del coltello.  
« William...? »  
L'altro non si mosse di un millimetro. Era scontato che lo avesse sentito arrivare, che lo avesse visto, ma Ethan rimase ugualmente fermo.  
Benji aveva ragione, William era furioso. Fece un passo verso di lui, prima che l'altro abbandonasse nervosamente il coltello sul tagliere e lo superasse, sbattendo la porta della cucina, chiudendoli dentro.  
« Sei impazzito del tutto? » ringhiò Brandt spingendolo verso il muro dietro di lui « Cosa ti è saltato in mente di promettergli quella roba? »  
Ethan prese un respiro profondo, socchiudendo gli occhi per un momento.  
« William... »  
« No, niente “William” Ethan. Tu non ti rendi conto di quello che dici o di quello che fai. Sei la persona più impulsiva e spericolata e privi di istinto di autoconservazione che esista sulla faccia della Terra. » continuò poi a voce bassa, ma senza impegnarsi per nascondere la propria frustrazione e la propria rabbia « E non ti rendi conto di come Benji si affidi al cento per cento a quello che dici perché è _certo_ che quando tu dici qualcosa, allora è quella. Ma ti sei reso conto che non lavori in un ufficio postale? Sei uno dei Team Leader dell'IMF. Rischi di morire in ogni cazzo di missione e tu... e tu... »  
Ethan lo interruppe, baciandolo, stringendogli il viso fra le mani e ansimò quasi di sollievo quando l'altro, invece di respingerlo, ricambiò con foga i baci, spingendolo contro il muro e passandogli le mani sul petto e sulla schiena.  
Brandt era più irruento di Benji, lo toccava e lo baciava con più rabbia e anche Ethan lo teneva stretto a sé stringendogli le mani sui fianchi con forza, con possessione, scendendo poi a mordergli il collo e a tenergli la testa piegata da un lato stringendo le dita fra i suoi capelli.  
« Mi dispiace. » sussurrò poi Ethan contro il suo orecchio, lasciandogli i capelli e accarezzandogli un braccio.  
« Se ti succede qualcosa Ethan poi sono io che dovrò rimettere insieme i pezzi di Benji. Tu non te ne rendi conto. » ansimò l'altro « E non voglio farlo. Non voglio vedere Benji che rincorre per il resto della sua vita il tuo fantasma, così come... » si interruppe per un secondo « Così come tu rincorrevi quello di Julia. » ammise con voce strozzata.  
L'altro annuì, piano, la sua fronte ancora contro quella del fidanzato.  
Brandt aveva ragione. Non se ne rendeva conto. Così come non si era reso conto di quello a cui andava incontro quando aveva incontrato Julia, o quando aveva capito di amarla o quando gli aveva chiesto di andare a convivere o, peggio ancora, quando l'aveva sposata.  
William aveva ragione. Era spericolato e incosciente e si buttava letteralmente anima e corpo in ogni missione che gli veniva affidata, contando sul proprio ego, sulle proprie capacità, sulla consapevolezza di essere più bravo della media perché potesse realmente accadergli qualcosa.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno lavorare con la costante angoscia per i due fidanzati.  
Nonostante i mesi e le missioni passati insieme, Ethan non aveva ancora trovato un equilibrio fra il proprio lavoro e la vita privata.  
« Troverò un modo. Te lo prometto. »  
« Fai troppe promesse che non puoi mantenere Hunt. E lo sai. » lo rimproverò ancora Brandt lasciandosi comunque andare contro di lui, baciandogli piano il collo.  
« Lo so. Ma è mia intenzione mantenerle. »  
L'altro si limitò a sospirare e a passargli le mani sul petto, sbottonandogli piano la camicia, passandogli poi le mani dietro la schiena e prendendo la pistola, lasciandola cadere sul tavolo accanto a lui.  
Dal salotto arrivarono i rumori molesti dello sparatutto di Benji ed Ethan abbozzò un sorriso.  
« Abbiamo qualche minuto Ethan. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. » mormorò poi piano al suo orecchio.  
Ethan annuì, rabbrividendo di piacere, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Erano mesi. Mesi interi che non li sentiva, _sentiva_ fisicamente contro di sé, la loro pelle calda, le loro bocche, le loro mani, i loro respiri veloci quando gemevano. Mesi interi dove aveva passato ogni notte a pensarli e a masturbarsi pensando a come doveva essere bello averli proprio là, in quei momenti terribili dove era da solo, costantemente in allerta.  
Nemmeno si era reso conto di avercelo già duro quando Brandt gli sbottonò i pantaloni. William continuò a baciarlo e a mordergli le labbra, infilando la lingua nella bocca del fidanzato, baciandolo più avidamente di prima, passandogli una mano dietro al collo per tenerlo fermo contro di sé.  
Con la mano libera intanto aveva già tirato già la cerniera e lo stava sfiorando da sopra i boxer ed Ethan era talmente eccitato che non riuscì a fare altro che a gemere nella bocca del fidanzato e a spingere i fianchi verso il corpo di Brandt che ghignò contro le sue labbra.  
William lo guardò fissò negli occhi per dei secondi che ad Ethan parvero interminabili, prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui e tirargli giù i pantaloni e l'agente gemette ancora una volta quando l'altro gli circonderò l'erezione in una mano, muovendola piano.  
« Cristo... » gemette Ethan.  
Non c'era paragone con quello che aveva fatto da solo rispetto alla mano di Brandt. Le dita del fidanzato si stringevano leggermente su di lui e lo sfioravano piano, senza, quasi, dargli alcuna soddisfazione.  
Ethan strinse le mani a pugno per impedirsi di muoversi. Sapeva bene, ormai, che obbligare Brandt a fare qualcosa non avrebbe portato a nient'altro che a farlo andare ancora più lentamente e lui non era ancora nelle condizioni fisiche e mentali per aspettare ancora un minuto di più.  
« Non riusciresti a resistere un secondo di più nemmeno se ti ci impegnassi, Ethan. » sussurrò poi William iniziando a baciargli l'erezione, leccandola appena, stringendo fra le labbra la punta.  
L'altro rispose con un ansimo più pesante, di nuovo senza riuscire a contenere i brividi per l'eccitazione.  
« Sarebbe veramente cattivo da parte mia indugiare ancora. » continuò Brandt.  
« Molto. » gemette di nuovo Ethan.  
« Considerando che sono mesi che, spero, in cui tu non hai avuto altri piaceri a parte la tua mano. »  
Brandt strinse con più forza, muovendola appena più velocemente « Vero? »  
« Nessun altro. » esclamò ancora Ethan lasciando ricadere la testa all'indietro « Lo giuro. »  
Ethan immaginò perfettamente il ghigno che era appena spuntato sulle labbra di Brandt e si morse un labbro.  
« Bravo ragazzo. » lo udì appena sussurrare.  
E poi Ethan di nuovo perse il contatto con la realtà, appena la propria erezione fu completamente circondata dalla bocca di Brandt.  
Esalò un gemito a voce più alta, spingendosi più a fondo. La bocca di Brandt era calda e umida e la sua lingua si muoveva rapida su di lui, facendolo impazzire.  
« W-William... » gemette ancora Ethan « Non credo che... » ansimò ancora, lasciando a metà la propria frase.  
Brandt non era intenzionato a torturarlo ancora più del dovuto e allora aprì ancora di più la bocca, muovendosi rapido, gemendo quando Ethan lo afferrò per i capelli, prendendo il controllo e spingendosi sempre più velocemente nella sua bocca, quasi senza controllo, fino a che non gli venne in bocca, esclamando il suo nome a voce alta.  
Ethan si accasciò contro il muro, ansimando pesantemente e con la testa avvolta in una bolla d'aria per l'eccitazione, il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto. Rimase qualche altro secondo dentro la bocca di Brandt, allentando poi la presa fra i suoi capelli, permettendogli di rialzarsi.  
Osservò il fidanzato ingoiare il suo sperma e accennare un sorriso, baciandolo di nuovo.  
« Uh uh. » commentò Benji facendo sobbalzare entrambi.  
« Benji, Cristo santo. » sibilò Brandt allontanandosi da Ethan.  
« Uh... scusatemi. E' che mancavate da un po' ed ero preoccupato. Pensavo che avessi deciso di accoltellare Ethan dato che eri furibondo con lui. Per lo meno, credevo. »  
« Oh, lo sono ancora. Ma ci stiamo lavorando. »  
« Di sicuro tu hai lavorato lui. » lasciò cadere Benji con leggerezza notando come Brandt tendesse ancora arrossire violentemente a quei commenti « Ma comunque. Non era questo il discorso. »  
Ethan si tirò su i pantaloni, cercando di recuperare il fiato e afferrando una bottiglia d'acqua dal tavolo, bevendola avidamente.  
« Che ci volevi dire? » chiese poi.  
« Umh. Non abbiamo missioni programmate per tutto il mese prossimo, giusto? Ecco, e dato che l'ultima volta che abbiamo festeggiato il Natale è stato un disastro perché eravamo in una missione di salvataggio a Khandahar e dei terroristi islamici ci hanno sparato addosso tutte le munizioni del Medio Oriente, pensavo che magari quest'anno avremo potuto essere più... tradizionali, ecco. Albero, regali, addobbi, cena con gli amici. »  
Ethan alzò le sopracciglia.  
Era ancora talmente scosso dagli ultimi eventi che si era completamente dimenticato che si trovavano agli inizi di dicembre, inverno inoltrato e con il Natale alle porte.  
Guardò fuori.  
Non si era nemmeno accorto, quando era tornato, che a New York nevicava e di come stesse nevicando anche in quel momento. Si sentì subito incredibilmente più leggero e tranquillo alla prospettiva di fare qualcosa di “normale”, almeno per una volta.  
« Sì, mi pare un'ottima idea. » disse.  
Brandt alzò le spalle.  
« Non sono un'amante del Natale, ma se insistete... » brontolò.  
« Oh suvvia Will. Tu non sei amante di _nulla_ e se dovessimo dare retta a te allora ci ritroveremo chiusi in un bunker a giocare al solitario per il resto delle nostre esistenze. » lo prese in giro Benji incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ethan soffocò una risata, cercando inutilmente di nasconderla con un colpo di tosse e decise di sviare l'attenzione da sé aprendo uno sportello, tirando fuori cioccolata calda in polvere e marshmallow.  
« Direi che per iniziare potremo sdraiarci sul divano letto e bere cioccolata caldo con le caramelle dentro, che ne dite? » propose « E guardare un paio di quegli orribili film che piacciono tanto a Benji. »  
« Sarebbe meraviglioso, la prospettiva di un Natale _tranquillo_ finalmente e una spropositata prova del tuo infinito amore nei miei confronti. » concordò il tecnico.  
« Ho mai accettato alla mia insofferenza all'inverno? » chiese poi Brandt.  
« Sì, come come alla sua insofferenza a mille altre cose che ci circondano Will. » sospirò Benji senza perdere il suo ghigno sarcastico.  
« L'inverno è freddo. Nevica. Le strade si ghiacciano. Le macchine impiegano millenni a riscaldarsi. Le persone impazziscono perché devono fare i regali di natale. Babbi Natale di ogni forma e dimensione ti abbordano per le strade cercando di farti comprare degli elettrodomestici e i negozi sono pieni di quelle odiose e irritanti musiche natalizie. Che cosa ci trovate di così affascinante nell'inverno? » chiese poi.  
« Beh Benji. » commentò Ethan avvicinando a Brandt e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, baciandolo « Direi che il tuo piano è perfetto. Abbiamo perfino il Grinch. » commentò.  
Benji scoppiò a ridere, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di essere indelicato e trovando invece incredibilmente adorabile il rossore sul viso del fidanzato e si avvicinò, baciandolo a sua volta.  
« Magari devi solo passarlo con le persone giuste, che ne pensi Will? » propose poi sistemandogli la camicia che, nella foga, Ethan gli aveva stropicciato.  
Brandt arricciò le labbra in un broncio infantile e quasi offeso, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro pesante.  
« Sì, va bene, ok. Ma sappiate che non mi vestirò da Babbo Natale. E che i regali che vi farò saranno solo cose utili. » continuò mentre Benji lo trascinava in salotto ed Ethan si apprestava a preparare la cioccolata calda « ...e che non metteremo vischio in nessuna casa. Non ho bisogno che una pianta mi dica chi e quando baciarvi! » concluse poi ed Ethan si scoprì a ridere di cuore.  
Per quanto William dubitasse della serietà con cui aveva fatto le sue promesse, Ethan era invece sicuro al cento per cento di volerle mantenere.  
Non c'era niente, dopo Julia, che gli dava una ragione di esistere all'infuori di Brandt e Benji. Ed era certo che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di tornare, in un modo o nell'altro, a casa da loro, missione dopo missione.  
Con le tazze di cioccolata in mano Ethan osservò Benji accoccolarsi con Brandt e sorrise al più grande quando si voltò verso di lui.  
William era ancora arrabbiato con lui, ma più tranquillo e disteso e allora anche Ethan si concesse di rilassarsi.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, ma Ethan Hunt non avrebbe infranto quelle promesse.  
Mai più.


End file.
